Long Nights
by Little Tussi
Summary: Nick takes Sara out after shift what happens?


Long Nights

AN: This is my first story so don't be so hard on me,I would also like to thank MrsEads for helping me.

Sara stood over her microscope, analyzing every color and texture of the foreign material. She was working on one of the most high-profile case she had ever been assigned to.

She sighed in frustration, knowing she wasn't going to figure out what she was looking at just by staring at it. She stepped away from the microscope and walked over to a stack of reference books. She proceeded to look up the material she had been trying to determine for the last hour. She crouched over her book, but her concentration was quickly interrupted by the low voice that called her name.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up from her book, her eyes meeting the tall figure of Nick. He stood in the doorway looking down at the smaller woman with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, Nick? What's up?" Sara asked.

"You ok? I mean I know Gris gave you lead on this case; you sure you can handle it solo ok?"

"Thanks for the concern, Nick, but I'm sure I will do just fine," Sara responded.

Nick simply nodded his head and walked back down the hallway. Sara was secretly happy that tomorrow was her day off. She had been working this case by herself for almost 4 days straight with little or no sleep. She flipped mindlessly through her reference book as her thoughts lingered on her soft bed and the relaxing day ahead of her tomorrow. The book fell open on a picture of liquid mercury. She walked over to the microscope and compared the two substances in victory.

Just as she was smiling to herself, another figure appeared in the doorway of the lab. She looked up and saw Grissom standing there watching the smile creep onto her face. Grissom simply smiled, knowing Sara well enough to know she had made a break-through in her case. Sara smiled even more as Grissom walked away, saying nothing. Sara finally looked up at the clock for the first time this shift. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her shift was minutes from being over. She methodically put everything back in its place for when she returned to work in two days, and finally found herself walking out of the locker room and towards her Denali. She pushed past the door and stepped out into the warm night air.

Her head quickly turned to see a tall, lean figure leaning against her truck. It was Nick.

"Hey," he said with a little smile on his face.

"Hey there," Sara said, stressed out.

"You wanna go out?" Nick asked. Sara just looked at Nick, wanting him to explain. "You seem stressed; completely expected after Gris gave you the lead on the Hale case. Let's go out and get you all loosened up."

She smiled weakly and steped into her Denali with Nick stepping in on the pasenger side. They drove off to the nearest bar and both plopped into a booth next to the bar and Nick ordered a round. Sara looked puzzled to Nick.

"I thought you could use a little bit of liquor in your system tonight," Nick responded to Sara's unspoken queston.

"Oh, you hit it right on the head Nick," Sara said as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

They both took their shots in hand and took them in one, swift movement. The alcohol burned down their throats, but was quickly soothed by the thick, bitter beer.

"So Sara, tell me something," Nick said.

"Tell you what, Nick?" Sara smoothly said.

"I don't know...anything, everything. Whatever you want."

"Nick there are lots of things I would like to tell you but I can't," Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah but I know one thing I can tell you for sure."

"What?"

"That I'm looking forward to my day off tomorrow."

"Whoa. Sara Sidle looking forward to a day off. That must be celebrated," Nick said.

Sara punched him lightly in the chest. "Do you really think Sara Sidle would not look forward to her day off?"

"Yeah, sure you do," Nick said with sarcasm.

This contiued for a while before Sara started to yawn.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Well, you have to come with me home then," Sara said.

"Okay." Nick was in a trance when it came to him what he just had agreed to. Sleep at Sara's was all that was going through his mind. When he saw Sara staring at him with a strange look, he got up and in the car. They drove in silence to Sara's place.

"Are you coming, or are you going to sleep in the car?" Sara said to him with a puzzeld look on her face. Sara saw Nick's face turn red and thought how sweet he looked like that.

"Um, sure I'm coming in," Nick said, breaking the ice. Nick walked in after Sara. When they came in, Nick looked around, embarrassed. Sure, he had been here before but that was together with Warrick, Catherine and Greg. Okay, breathe, Nick said to himself. "Where am I going to sleep?" he asked.

"Well, it's your choice. The couch, the guestroom or my bed." Sara froze had she just said HER bed. She had to be really tierd.

"I think I pic theguestroom" Nick answered.

"Okay." Sara went to the guestroom to make it ready for him. Meanwhile, Nick was standing in the living room looking around and thinking about the things Sara had said. _If I have to tell her I must do it now_ a voice inside his head said. _Really?_

"Hello, earth to Nick!" He jumped in suprise. It's now or never he thought.

"Sara I have to tell you something," he said, looking serious.

"Umm, okay what is it?"

"Well I have kinda been in love with you since the first time I saw you," he said.

Sara froze to the spot with only one thing going through her mind: _he is in love with me!_

Nick saw her expression and slowly went for the door, but before he got that far, Sara stopped him.

"Nick, I think I'm in love with you too," was all she said before she leaned in and kissed him. Finaly two dreams had came true.

**The End**

AN. Please tell me what you think press the little button down there.


End file.
